1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seedling transfer tools and more particularly pertains to handling seedlings in a tender and convenient manner.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of apparatus for handling seedlings of various designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, apparatus for handling seedlings of various designs and configurations heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of transporting seedlings through various methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,471 to Lamont, Jr. discloses a Hand Vegetable Transplanter With Assembly for Varying Quantity of Liquid Dispensed. U.S. Pat. No. 3,865,055 to Gilbaugh discloses a Plant Transplanter. U.S. Pat. No. 3,210,112 to Glynn discloses a Garden Tool. U.S. Pat. No. 3,596,966 to Shredl discloses a Weeder. U.S. Pat. No. 3,594,931 to Yost discloses an Apparatus for Excavating Plants. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 5,398,624 to Caron discloses a Transplanting Tool.
In this respect, the seedling transfer tools according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of handling seedlings in a tender and convenient manner.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved seed transporting system which can be used for handling seedlings in a tender and convenient manner. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.